Immunotherapies have been emerging in the past decades as powerful approaches for cancer treatment. However, the immune system is complex, and therapy efficacy is substantially affected by the tumor microenvironment. For this reason, it is currently difficult to visualize tumor response and predict therapeutic efficacy. In this Contract, Imago Systems, Inc., a company with substantial experience in breakthrough software-based diagnostic imaging, will collaborate with Kaio Therapy (innovative hyperthermia platform for cancer immunotherapy) to marry powerful, innovative diagnostic image processing algorithms and hyperthermia immunotherapy. In the long term, this research is expected to provide a unique solution for a comprehensive and innovative diagnostic approach capable of evaluating efficacy of the treatment, monitoring patients' prognosis, and identifying patients who are likely to respond to the immunotherapy.